


A lonely omega and alpha

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Lawyer Sam, Lonely Sam, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Sweet Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a lawyer and lonely. Gabriel has had  it rough and an omega. One day they cross paths and changes everything they know. Are they soulmates? Or not at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester is a lawyer and fights for the rights of omegas. Sam's brother Dean was happily married to his omega Castiel and Sam was hoping to one day to find his mate and to have someone to love and to look forward to going home to. Sam was an alpha and he realized that some omegas had fears of alphas because to some omegas alphas were controlling and cruel to omegas which only made it harder for Sam to find his mate. 

One night Sam had decided to walk home from work because it was a beautiful night (and his car was in the shop) when he heard a sad but beautiful voice, "please spare a few dollars? I'm so hungry." When Sam saw the person who the voice belonged to and gasped. The omega was beautiful, he had golden brown eyes and brown hair and the beautiful omega was begging for money to get his next meal that his heart broke for the omega and gave the most beautiful omega $20 and kissed his hand as he walked away from the omega who made his heart melt.

Sam made it a routine to see the omega every night on his way home from work because the omega captivated him in more ways than one and he wanted to get to know more about the omega but given the reputation most alphas had he didn't see it happening anytime soon.

But as long as he got to see the omega then he would be OK with that even if it meant he never got a chance to be or talk to the omega and every night he fell asleep the last thing on his mind was the golden brown eyed omega.


	2. The missing omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's missing and Sam's worried

Sam was looking forward to seeing the omega that night and was shocked to see that the omega was missing and Sam went into worry mode about the omega even though he never talked to the omega he was still worried about the omega because the omega had became a part of him. Sam went crazy trying to find the omega until he got a phone call from his brother Dean.

"hey Dean."

"hey Sammy. You need to come over and check out this omega that Cas brought home."

"Cas brought home an omega?"

"yeah I was surprised as well but the omega is saying that he knows you."

"how does he know me?"

"I don't know. But when Cas said your name the omega's eyes lit up."

"OK I'm on my way now."

"OK."

Sam hung up with Dean and rushed to Dean's place with hopes that it was the golden brown eyed omega that he cared about more than anything. 5 minutes later Sam was looking into the golden brown eyed omega that melted his heart and knelt down in front of the omega and smiled. 

"remember me?"

The omega didn't say anything as he scented Sam's neck and softly mewed and Sam also scented the omega's neck and pulled the omega to him and just held him close and whispered in his ear "my mate." Gabriel whispered "alpha."


	3. Gabe's first night with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's First night with Sam. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with everything so here is a chapter for you

Sam took Gabe to his house and once they got there Sam and Gabe curled up in front of a warm fire and Sam noticed that the whole way there Gabe never said anything and he finally decided to try to get Gabe to talk to him. 

"you know that you can talk to me right?"

Gabe's head snapped up and he looked at Sam and shook his head. Sam stroked Gabe's face and said "please talk to me. I won't hurt you ok?"

Gabe nodded his head and finally spoke. "alpha."

"no you don't have to call me that call me Sam."

"Sam." 

"yeah that's my name. What's your name?"

"Gabe."

"that a beautiful name and you are very beautiful."

"omegas aren't beautiful. Omegas are worthless."

"Who told that?"

"my father. He kicked me out of the house when I presented as an omega and he sold my brother to an omega warehouse when he presented as an omega. He said we were a disappointment for not being an alpha."

Sam saw Gabe was crying as he explained and Sam pulled Gabe into his arms and just held him close as he stroked Gabe's back to calm him down.

"I don't agree with your father and his views on omegas. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you ok?"

Gabe nodded against Sam's chest and Sam noticed that a few minutes later that Gabe has fallen asleep in his arms and didn't have to heart to move so they spent their first night in front of the fire and Sam hoped that he could change the way Gabe felt about himself.


	4. Gabe's first day with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I'm sick right now and I thought you deserved a chapter so here you go

The next morning Sam woke up before Gabe and smiled at the omega curled up in his lap that he didn't have the heart to wake up Gabe so he just let him sleep. Sam thought back to the conversation they had last night and it broke his heart to hear what Gabe's father said to him about being an omega. Sam was going to prove that Gabe's father was wrong no matter what it took. Sam was going to show Gabe how much he means to him and how much love an omega should have.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Gabe was awake until he heard a voice call his name.

"Sam?" Gabe asked 

Sam looks at Gabe and smiled "good morning Gabe. Did you sleep good?"

"yes I did. It was the best sleep I've had in forever"

"that's good. Are you hungry?"

Gabe nods "yes. I don't remember when my last meal was" 

Sam frowned hearing that "don't you worry anymore. I'll make sure you always have something to eat"

"thank you Sam"

"you're welcome Gabe. Now come on and let's go and get some breakfast" 

Sam stood up and helped Gabe up and heads to the kitchen and sits Gabe on the bar stool as he started to make ham and cheese omelets and bacon. Gabe smelled the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen.

"that smells so good Sam"

Sam smiled "I'm making ham and cheese omelets and bacon"

"that sounds good. I can't wait to taste it" 

Sam smiled and finished making breakfast and fresh squeezed orange juice and sits the plate and juice in front of Gabe. Gabe cut in the omelet and took a bite and moaned happily and looks at Sam. "this is delicious!" Gabe said smiling as he takes another bite and Sam smiled and said "I'm glad you like it"

Gabe and Sam ate in a comfortable silence and after they finished breakfast, Sam and Gabe spent the whole day together and Sam was finally happy and he could see Gabe was also happy and happy to be off the streets and to have someone who cares about him. Sam was going to show Gabe that not all alphas were cruel to omegas no matter what it took.


	5. The surprise reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets a surprise reunion. But who with?

Gabe and Sam were looking for Gabe's brother. Sam was determined to show Gabe that he would do anything for him. 

"what do you remember about your brother Gabe?"

"he looked like Dean's mate"

"who? Cas?"

Gabe nods "yes. He looks a lot like Cas"

"Gabe? I think Cas is your brother"

Gabe's eyes went wide. "Sam? Please. I would love to know if we are brothers. Please alpha"

Sam smiles at Gabe "I'll have them come over and we can do a DNA test"

Gabe smiles brightly at Sam "thank you Sam"

Sam smiles and called Dean 

"hey bitch"

"hey jerk"

Gabe looks at Sam confused about the greeting.

"what's up?"

"Gabe and Cas might be brothers. We want to do a DNA test to find out"

"OK sounds good. We're on our way now"

"OK see you guys soon"

"bye"

"bye" Sam hangs up and looked at Gabe. "they're on their way"

"OK. I don't have any clothes except for what I have on now"

"we'll go shopping for clothes and everything else you need after the DNA test"

"but I don't have any money to pay for anything"

"you are my mate. Don't worry. I'll pay for it" Sam smiles.

Gabe smiles "thank you Sam"

A knock on the door 5 minutes later. Sam opened the door and let in Cas and Dean "hey guys" said Sam 

"hey Sam" said Cas and Dean 

They got in the impala and headed to the hospital for the DNA test. They got to the hospital and did the DNA test. They were waiting for the results.

The doctor walked in an hour later "you two are brothers" she smiles.

Gabe smiles and looks at Cas. Cas smiles and hugs Gabe.

Gabe smiles and hugs Cas 

Sam and Dean smile seeing their mates so happy


	6. The shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas and Dean take Gabe shopping. Not how they planned though

Gabe was extremely happy to be reunited with his brother. They were in the back of the impala talking and laughing. Sam smiles at them. It was the first time he has heard Gabe laugh. He loved the sound of Gabe's laughter. 

They got to the mall and headed inside to the first clothing store. Gabe saw him and hid scared.

Sam looked around "Gabe?"

Gabe picked up from under the clothes rack and mews softly.

Sam walked over to Gabe "hey you OK?"

Gabe shook his head "no"

"what's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly 

Gabe points to the guy. "my father is here"

Sam looked and back at Gabe and helps Gabe out "it's OK. You're with me. You're safe"

Gabe nods "OK alpha"

Sam and Gabe were looking at clothes when Gabe's father walks up "little bitch" his father Nick spat. Gabe whimpers softly and backs up.

Sam growls and stepped in front of Gabe "is there a problem here?"

"stay out of this! This is between me and my son!"

"he's my mate! It concerns me when you mess with him!"

Nick punched Sam. Sam's eyes went black and they started fighting. Nick threw Sam across the room and then threw Gabe through the glass. Gabe blacked out and his head was bleeding. Cas ran to Gabe and tried to stop the bleeding.

The paramedics arrived and loaded up Gabe. The cops arrested Nick. Sam, Dean and Cas follow the ambulance to the hospital. Gabe was rushed back.

A few hours later Gabe walks out with the doctor and ran into Sam's arms "alpha"

Sam sighs a breath of relief "Gabe. Are you OK?"

"he has a few stitches in his head but he'll be OK" said the doctor 

"thank goodness"

"alpha? Can we go and get something to eat please?" asked Gabe

Sam smiles "yes we can"

They left the hospital and went to go out to eat. Sam was furious with Gabe's father for hurting Gabe. They got to the restaurant and were instantly seated. They had ordered their food and drinks.

Sam was on the phone with the police. They were going to arrest Gabe. Gabe's father was pressing charges against Gabe for assault.

Cas came running towards Sam "Gabe's been arrested!"

Gabe was crying and screaming for Sam. They left with Gabe. Sam went and got the security footage and showed it to the police. Gabe was released and his father was charged with assault.  
.  
Gabe and everyone else went home and ordered food. They spent the rest of the day at home and Gabe was starting to get used to being protected by Sam. 

Gabe felt lucky to have a great new family


End file.
